


perverts

by SarcasticElastic (sarcasticmrfox)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmrfox/pseuds/SarcasticElastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the daily life of Nanase Haru and Matsuoka Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perverts

Sometimes Haru really is a pervert.

"Rin-rin, you look beautiful like this." He whispers.

Normally Rin would have a few choice words to say to a sappy comment like that. And that damn nickname, but at the moment he's too busy being screwed, totally screwed. To death…slow, sweet, agonizing death. The only things coming out of his mouth at this point are some moans he doesn't even have the gall to be embarrassed about and… a little bit of drool. That’s gross.

Or it would be gross if he could think. About anything. Because right now, sitting in Haru's lap getting his brain fucked to mush, everything is pleasure and slow burn and sparkles behind his fluttering eyelids. Someone could walk in at this very moment, his mother even, and Rin’s not even sure he’d give pause.

Thankfully she’s miles away.

Haru's thumbs brush his cheeks where his hands are holding Rin's head comfortably. One wipes away a slick piece of hair sticking to Rin's eyelashes. He hadn't even noticed it was there.

"What?" Haru pants. His face is expressionless but smug -- Rin knows it's smug, that bastard — despite the fact he's having trouble keeping his own eyes from rolling in their sockets. "Nothing to say...?"

"Ungfh," is all Rin says at first, and no that won't work. He swallows because he's going to try again after he bites Haru's fingers for that asshole just quirking his eyebrows. "I meant shut the fu-fuck!"

He’s cut off with a gasp cuz wow. He has to throw his hand down to brace himself as Haru decides to snap his hips once, arrhythmically, like a dick, to make him lose his focus. Rin's bounces in his lap and curls in ‘til his head touches Haru’s shoulder because his face has to be bright red right now and he'd like to save some dignity. He feels ridiculous and desperate and like he's might lose it at any moment without even a hand on himself.

Which has happened, mind. It’s happens a lot, actually.

Idly he hears someone whining some things he won’t try to even define since it's probably him, but Haru is groaning now, too –sort of, in his quiet, secretive, ~so mature~ way. Haru drags his hands down Rin's neck with painfully light touches, all while rolling his hips, and runs said hands over Rin's abs and his stomach, teasing maddeningly near the one place that’s causing Rin physical pain right now, but he doesn't even try to humor that Haru would touch there.

"It ends too quickly," He always says.

Over time (because believe it or not, this happens a lot), Rin learns he doesn't mean the sex itself. Haru hardly ever stops the first time Rin comes, if he can endure it. He means something else, something he never elaborates on - Rin's neediness? Vulnerability, maybe? Or the pleasure of Rin never knowing exactly when he’ll be close enough to the edge to lose it? When it's him and Haru, he learns Haru doesn't like to stop until Rin's good and delirious.

He learns Haru is a kinky bastard and also maybe a bit of a sadist.

When he'd discovered Rin could come without being touched, it was as though he’d learned how to breathe underwater. When he learned Rin could do it more than once, and you'd think Rin had been the one to teach him.

Haru slows his pace again, rolling his hips in little agonizing circles, holding Rin's hips like handlebars and Rin all but cries – metaphorically, because fuck that (though his eyes have been watery since the last time Haru edged him almost five minutes-slash-years ago). Rin can't stop twitching, he's so close. He rests his hands on Haru's shoulders, bracing himself. He's breathing so hard he'd be light-headed if he wasn't already, and he’s three seconds from taking care of it himself when Haru's hand slides past again, giving him pause. Even the brush of a hand could set him off right now.

"Rin..." Haru sighs, reaching up to run a hand through RIn's hair. Rin nuzzles it as it passes his face, grabbing it to sink his teeth into the palm fiercely before sucking the reddening marks. It breaks free and curls around his head, slender fingers round the back of his neck to grip the his head firmly. He knows what Haru would ask here, or is asking, and he thinks that answers it well enough. Haru's brow furrows as his hand tangles in a handful of hair.

The other hand grips Rin's hip tightly, using it as leverage, and suddenly he's slamming up into Rin, pressing Rin down with the hand as he does. His abs clench as he thrusts and his mouth is open with the effort of breathing but Rin can't hear him over the sound of his own blood pumping in his ears. And also he might be shouting or something.

"Oh fuck, Haru." He totally doesn’t whimper or something because he’s coming hard. His hips are still moving and Haru’s still hitting all the right spots perfectly, keeping Rin helplessly suspended in a hard-earned orgasm. Haru's eyes are boring into his face, probably, though Rin certainly can’t see through his eyelids, and his is hand massaging Rin's scalp.

Haru’s expression is tight when Rin manages to open his eyes, like he's right on the edge behind Rin but can't bear to be distracted. Rin's just barely coming down when Haru grabs his hips with both hands, thrusting strongly before he bows off of the floor with a shout and stills. Rin would like to help, but he's painfully sensitive at this point, and can only sit and stroke the veins showing on Haru's neck as warmth fills him, gross and kind of relaxing.

He lets himself be pulled down into a kiss, and his lip kind of stings where Haru licks it. He teases Haru only a moment before melting into Haru like the cat that got the canary. Haru moans sleepily and sighs through his nose while their tongues twist languidly, and Rin winds his arms around Haru's neck.

Rin notes now that he smells and, he's sticky, his hair is probably tangled (thanks a lot, Haru) and Makoto will be home any minute to barge in and find them post-coitus propped against their bed, but for the moment, Rin's content to just sit here. They break the kiss with a soft snick and spend a moment breathing the same air, Rin's nose rubbing against Haru's, Haru's hands sliding up and down Rin's back.

"We should get up, shower before Makoto gets home and finds us." Rin mumbles, but he's too tired to do more than lay his chin on Haru's shoulder. He wiggles his fingers experimentally and, nope, he's still deliriously relaxed.

Haru huffs, simply tangling his hands in Rin's hair again and getting his fill while Rin's too content to bat him away. "Too much effort. Just wait ‘til he gets back. He'll probably wanna join in anyway."

Rin groans, mentally scolding his cock for even daring to twitch at the thought.

"You guys are going to wear me out, I swear. I don’t get a moment’s rest."

Haru smirks. “Wearing you out is half the fun—"

"—And getting worn out is the other?" Makoto chuckles, waltzing into the bedroom door and dropping his bag.

Rin sits up and leers at him as Mako just leans against the door frame, his shirt nearly all the way unbuttoned and his tie undone, and then at Haru, who’s apparently gained a enough life back in him to sit up and smirk, before rolling his eyes. He groans at them both in disgust. Must they insist on being so cheesy?

"Seriously, stop with the sentence thing. It makes you both even creepier.” He slides off Haru’s lap, ignoring Makoto’s slightly harried visage and the bulge in his slacks both, totally, but he accepts the hello kiss, thanks. And he’s smiling when Makoto’s kiss with Haru is a bit more vigorous. Yeah, sure, he’ll probably be up for another round, he can’t even lie. But he shakes his head at them nonetheless.

“Perverts."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story assumes Haru has amazing lower ab strength.


End file.
